


Later that Night

by animechicken



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechicken/pseuds/animechicken
Summary: A NSFW addition to my short story "A Fullmetal Wedding."





	Later that Night

Edward carried Winry into their new joint-bedroom; they had been living in two separate rooms connected by a door, but now they would be moving officially to Winry’s side, which had a larger bed, and was much less messy. Edward laid Winry down on the bed, and plopped himself beside her, staring at the ceiling.

“I’m so exhausted,” he said with a sigh. “Who knew hosting friends and family could drain you so much?!”

Winry turned to him with a soft smile, resting her head on one elbow. “I have no clue, but I’m so happy to be with only you right now,” she said.

“Me too, you have no idea,” Edward said with a chuckle, and leaned over to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. As Edward went to pull back, Winry caught the sides of his face in her hands, and brought his face down to hers. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, and Edward brought his arms around Winry, holding her as they kissed.

Then, Edward suddenly pulled back. “We need to get you out of that dress; it cost way too much to get wrinkled, or well… y’know… dirty…” his voice trailed off at the end, and his face turned beet red as he got embarrassed.

“Oh, Edward, what am I going to do with you? We’re married, for heaven’s sake. You’re going to tell me you can’t talk about what we’re going to be doing every night from now on?” Winry giggled.

Edward raised an eyebrow. “Every night?” he asked mischievously. “I mean, I’m not complaining,” he said with a shrug.

Winry’s face turned a dark shade of red as she realized what she’d said. “Will you just help me with my dress?” she asked with a pout. She stood up and turned her back to Edward so he could unzip her dress.

Edward slowly brought his hands to the zipper, and paused as he realized he was about to discover his new wife. He stood up behind her, and put his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm hug. 

“I love you so much, Winry, and I'm so lucky that you’re the person I get to do this with,” he murmured into her ear. He then unzipped her beautiful wedding dress, and she stepped out of it, wearing only a pair of lace underwear and a matching lace bra. Winry turned around to face Edward, took off his suit jacket, undid his tie, and started unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his hard-as-steel chest muscles. 

“You know, I personally think that’s the reason they decided to call you the Fullmetal Alchemist.” Winry stood on her toes to whisper into Edward’s ear, referring to his toned muscles. She then felt a bulge poking her, and realized that certain other things seemed to be just as hard. “Then again, they could have been referring to other things…” she said, with a playful glance at Edward’s bright red face. She then pulled off Edward’s shirt, and put it with her dress. 

Edward undid Winry’s bra, and moved his hands up to feel her soft, full breasts. He then bent over to kiss circles around her nipples, and Winry gasped at the touch. He then moved his kisses up her front all the way until he reached her mouth. Their lips clashed together, as the passion they’d been holding back for months started to be released. After a few moments, Edward slid his tongue inside Winry’s mouth, and explored the crevices and ridges inside. She then brought her tongue out, and their tongues danced to the beat of love, each wanting to experience as much of the other as physically possible. Edward then put his hands on Winry’s butt, and pressed her up against him. She jumped up, and hooked her legs around Edward’s midsection, pressing herself even more onto his hardness, all the while still kissing ardently. Edward broke the kiss momentarily to let a deep moan escape his lips, and Winry, realizing how aroused he was, jumped back down to the floor. She made quick work of his fly, and pulled down his boxers to reveal his large manhood. 

“Edward, it’s… so big. Can I... test it out before we… y’know?” Winry asked in a mixture of awe and embarrassment.

“Of course, Winry, anything you need,” he replied.

Winry then took his manhood and put her mouth over the tip. “Should I be scared that it doesn’t fit easily in my mouth? Should I be worried about my teeth grazing…?” Winry thought nervously as she tried to do her best job possible. She tried to see how much of him she could take, but gagged when she had only gotten about halfway. She looked up to see if Edward had noticed, but he was biting his lip to keep back from moaning. She continued to move up and down along his shaft as far as she could go, while stroking the base with her hand.

“Winry, oh Winry, if you don’t stop soon… I’m going to come!” Edward’s voice cracked from the effort it took to tell her.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked, bewildered.

“Well, no, but I also want to please you,” Edward managed, with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Um, alright? But… do you know what you’re doing?” Winry asked curiously.

“I don’t just read alchemy books, you know…” Edward said naughtily. He then helped her up off the floor and turned her around so her butt was pressed up against him. He then reached around her, and started massaging her left breast with his left hand and slowly started making circles down her front, going lower and lower until he reached the hem of her lace panties. He slipped his right hand between her legs, and traced a line over her panties with the tip of his middle finger. When his finger slightly pressed her panties onto her womanhood, they soaked up the moisture that had already formed there, and left Edward’s finger damp. 

He smirked, and whispered to Winry in a low voice “Wow, was my dick that good?” 

“Yes, Edward, it really was,” Winry whispered, surprising Edward. She felt his dick somehow get even harder against her backside. 

Edward then squeezed Winry’s butt gently, and then deftly pulled her panties down in one swift motion. She stepped out of them, and Edward tossed them aside. He then started to rub circles around her clit, around and around until Winry let out a moan of frustration, and he finally rubbed straight across it. She yelped at the sudden rushing sensation, and Edward went back to tracing circles around it. All of a sudden, he started lightly but quickly flicking her clit, keeping a steady fast pace, and Winry let out a cry as pressure began to amount inside her, building and building as Edward continued the motion. Winry’s breath started to come in short gasps as she approached orgasm.

“Oh, Edward… hah… hah… Edward, I’m going to… I’m going to… AHHHHHH!” Winry screamed loudly as she climaxed; she then flopped onto the bed and curled up as shudders of pleasure wracked her body. 

Edward then loomed over her, his very erect dick poking out at about a foot above Winry’s eye level. 

“Wait, no, Edward, I… have an idea. You’re very large, and I’m a virgin, so I was wondering if we could do this… a different way…” Winry’s face somehow reddened even more than it already was from her recent climax.

“Uhhh, okay then… I guess tell me what you want me to do?” Edward asked awkwardly.

“Ok, sit down on the bed, and I’ll ease… onto you,” Winry said shyly. “After I’ve accommodated, it’s up to you.”

“Of course, my dear wife, anything for you.” Edward said as he sat onto the bed next to where she lay.

Winry stood up and straddled her husband, mildly scared at his sheer size, and gingerly hovered over his dick. She took a deep breath, and then started to slowly lower herself onto him. 

She had barely cleared maybe two inches, when tears began to form at the edges of her eyes, and she whispered to him, “I can’t go further, you’re too big.”

“Don’t worry, take your time. I love you no matter what,” Edward murmured encouragingly. “I know you can do it, try to let gravity help.”

Winry pushed herself a bit further down his length, and then felt something tear as she slid farther down him. She cried out in pain as she officially lost her virginity, and Edward held her close as she convulsed.

After several moments, she then looked to Edward and said, “Okay, I’m ready,” with a determined look on her face.

Edward began to move slightly, trying to be as careful as possible, and then stood up. Winry clung to him, and he carried her to the side of one of the walls. He pressed her back against the wall, and began to move in rhythmic thrusts. Winry began to let out short high-pitched moans, while Edward groaned in sheer pleasure, as they both neared climax.

Edward suddenly clutched Winry, and staggered back to the bed, where he laid her on her back, with him still inside her. He started thrusting in short and fast motions, and pressed a kiss onto her lips, which muffled both of their moans. 

Edward shuddered as he climaxed, and then nestled his face between Winry’s breasts, completely exhausted. Winry felt his warm cum filling her womanhood, and climaxed as well, twitching with intense pleasure. She then gently kissed Edward’s neck.

“I love you Winry,” Edward murmured.

“I love you too, Edward,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all!
> 
> I hope y'all enjoying reading this story. I wrote it at the same time as "A Fullmetal Wedding," but uploaded it separately, since I wanted people to be able to read "A Fullmetal Wedding" without encountering anything NSFW.
> 
> Thank you for reading and/or supporting my work!
> 
> Any comments/suggestions are very much appreciated!!
> 
> ~animechicken


End file.
